


A Lover's Impulse

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew has plans for Destiny.





	A Lover's Impulse

**A Lover’s Impulse**  
  
His heart echoed like a drumbeat in his ears as he waited for her to appear in the crowd.  
  
Finally, after months of separation, they would be reunited in a new city that was built for free spirits and fun. No obligations to the haters of their small home town and only to the love they had for one another.   
  
As if on cue, the depth of her ebony eyes had struck him just as he blew out a breath of bitter impatience. In unison, they smiled and began to rush towards each other – working their way through a crowd of irritated onlookers.   
  
The moment she was near he had pulled her into his embrace and pressed his lips to hers for an anxious yet cautious kiss. She gave into the tender touch of his lips, her arms sliding around his neck as he held her tight against him.   
  
Removing his lips from hers, trailing a playful set of kisses along her cheek to her earlobe, he breathed against her skin, “I missed you, Des.”  
  
She deeply inhaled the scent of his skin, admitting softly, “I missed you so much, Matthew. I hate that we live so far apart.”  
  
Matthew could hear the disappointment lacing her tone and refused to be robbed of their moment. Cupping her face in his hands, he locked their dark ovals in a quiet assurance, “None of that matters now.”  
  
Destiny nodded in agreement, a smile returning to her lips, “You’re right. Let’s just be happy we’re together again.”  
  
“That’s right.” He took her bag from her, swinging it onto his shoulder, then took her hands in his, leading her out of the airport, “Besides, I got big plans for us.”  
  
Hesitating somewhat, she continued to follow him, “Uh-oh, should I be scared?”  
  
Matthew glanced over at her, enjoying her mild caution, and gestured towards an awaiting limo, “With me? Always.”  
  
~*~  
  
They had checked into the hotel, properly reunited, and were preparing for a night on the town.   
  
Matthew sat on the edge of the bed, buttoning his shirt up, and watched her as she dolled herself up for the night.   
  
Her body was hugged in a white dress which reached the skin just above her knee, a crochet patterned overlay and v-neck complimenting her smooth skin. As she pinned half of her hair up in loose curls, he spotted the amethyst earrings dripping from her ears – a gift for their first anniversary.  
  
They had been dating since senior year, and she had one last year before her bachelor’s degree while his uncle had been nothing but impressed by his performance in the family business. Now, seeing his girl after what seemed like a lifetime, he felt like everything was truly in place.   
  
Nothing had faltered between them, and it had only grown stronger. Destiny was his reason for believing some people were just meant to be together.  
  
Trying to snap himself back into reality, announce his plans for their night, he frowned at her imagine in the body length mirror, “Did your hair get longer?”  
  
“Yeah.” Destiny smiled towards him, obviously pleased he noticed, then narrowed her eyes, an afterthought provoking resentment, “What? You don’t like it?”  
  
“No, I love it. I was just wondering how I could miss that at the airport.”  
  
“Well, you obviously had other things on your mind until now.” Destiny teased, causing a slight blush to mutually warm their cheeks, as she turned towards him, slipping into her heels, “You okay? You’ve been quiet since…you know.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes were glued to her, still somewhat breathless by her appearance even though he had watched her entire process, “I’ve got a lot on my mind.”  
  
“Is it business?” She made her way towards him, placing her hands delicately on his neck and leaning down to meet his eyes, “You know you’re not allowed to think about that until you get back to Llanview, right?”  
  
“The only things I’m thinking about involve you, Des. That much I can promise.”  
  
“Oooo,” Destiny stood straight, taking a few seductive steps backward, “Should I save this dress for tomorrow night?”  
  
Matthew wanted to tell her something suave, be as incredibly sexy as she had become, but he could think only about his plans for this weekend. He could only consider his one goal for their little getaway as he stood up from the bed and stared into her eyes, trying to gain his footing as the world started to spin a little too fast.  
  
Destiny immediately set her hands on his biceps, sensing his nerves, and tried to laugh off the awkwardness, “Matthew, you’re scaring me.”  
  
 _No, get it together_. Mad at himself, he gathered all of his nerve and took in a deep breath. When she repeated his name, urging him on, Matthew found himself kneeling before her.  
  
Neither of them said a word, both terrified they would say something wrong, as he pulled the box from his pocket and presented it to her. Tears dusted her cheeks as he popped open the box and displayed the ring to her. Matthew felt strength in his conviction, seeing nothing but adoration in her eyes, “I love you, Des.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
“Then…” He removed the ring from its casing, tossing the box aside and slipping the ring onto her finger, “marry me.”  
  
Overjoyed, she grinned from ear to ear, “Okay.”  
  
Matthew stood to his feet, placing a kiss to her lips before adding, “…tonight.”  
  
“What?” Destiny’s expression fell, stunned, “Tonight?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Are you out of your mind? Your family would kill you, and Shaun—“  
  
“This isn’t about them. It’s about us.”  
  
“You know you mean everything to me, but this is huge. Your family has a history of handling abrupt marriages in a not so sensible fashion.”  
  
“My family is bad at weddings period. That’s why I want our wedding to happen without anyone having a chance to ruin it. To tell us we’re crazy or young or…whatever. I just want it to be about me, you, and how much we love each other.”  
  
Destiny pushed past him with a sharp laugh, falling to a seat onto the bed, “Do you realize what you’re saying? You flew us to Las Vegas for a quickie wedding which could get us both disowned.”  
  
“I flew us to Vegas for a weekend together. What we do here can stay between us. No one has to know and, once you’ve graduated, we could do the real thing without worrying about everyone ruining it for us.” Matthew turned to her, kneeling down once more, and met her eyes, undeterred, “I will give you the biggest wedding with everyone watching,  _one day_. But, tonight, it has to be about just the two of us.”  
  
“What about all the practical stuff? Like a prenup that your uncle requires of all women entering the family? Or how I wanted Shaun to walk me down the aisle and not kill my husband for a secret ceremony?”  
  
“ _Just_   **us**. That’s all that I care about.” Matthew placed his hands on her lap, resting his chin upon them, and pouted his lower lip, “Please…”  
  
“This isn’t just a weekend. This will change everything.”  
  
“This will mean forever.” Hopeful in his stare, he gently inquired, “Don’t you want that for us?”  
  
There were obvious reasons to wait longer, and he was aware of all of them. She was right. Their families would be pissed should they learn the truth, but he could only think of their reunion and how to cement their bond. Matthew could only picture making her happy and being by her side.  
  
She ran one hand through his short hair, the other hand against his cheek, “All I’ve ever wanted is forever with you.”  
  
“I can make it happen, Des. Tonight. All you have to do is trust me.”  
  
She hesitated, glancing towards her cell phone in clear debate, then returned her gaze to his. A smile returned to Destiny’s full lips as she shut her eyes tightly, conceding, “I trust you.”  
  
Matthew didn’t give her time to debate, gathering her face in hands and enveloping her lips with his. Once the kiss had eased some of her tension, he took her hand and followed through with his plans – making his first love his bride without the world’s intrusion.


End file.
